The Running Man: Chapter 4
'Annabeth P.O.V.' Have you ever held an elephant or a building? If you have, then you should know that holding the sky is a million times worst. My arms were exhausted, my whole body was on fire. I swear when I get out of this, I will make Althea suffer. Althea just left with Josh, I thought he was going to rescue me but my hope died as soon as it came. He obeyed her and left me here dying. How could he!? Althea is the number one in my 'Want To See Dead' list, I trusted her and fell on her trap. How could I fall for her trap? How could I, a daughter of Athena. I was furious but I couldn't do anything, I couldn't understand how Atlas was able to stay here for thousands of years. Yeah he may be a Titan but still the pain is...well it's just too much. "I swear I am going to kill you Althea." I murmured. "Don't give up Annabeth!" I looked up and saw...Percy. "Percy?" "Annabeth, you can't give up! You have to keep fighting!' "Percy...how are you?" I asked even though it was more of a whisper. "How?" "I'll always be there for you Annabeth." My eyes were burning not only because of the weight but also because that I would miss seeing my friends. I wasn't ready to die, I have a life to live on, I am only 15. "You can do it Wise Girl, I believe in you." Then he disappeared. I didn't know if it was real or not but I wasn't going to give up, Percy was right I need to keep fighting. 'Drake P.O.V.' I've been watching Stuart and Jean for some time. I could've kill them anytime well...Jean since she was drunk most of the time but my problem was Stuart, I could beat him but still it was a little difficult. I was watching Stuart and Jean fight the monsters in the Colesseum. Stuart killed a Hydra then made a sandstorm. I wasn't suprised, I've seen Stuart in many occasion, just that he didn't know I was there. I am really good at stalking and even better when it's dark. The sandstorm cleared and all the monsters were gone. I knew Stuart was the one that defeated them because Jean was...well...drunk, so I don't really thing she did much. I know she's a good fighter and a challange but Stuart looked really pissed. He spat at the floor and bellowed "Was that the best you got? I have fought countless battles across the 21st Century and this is the best you offer?". Jean looked up and looked sick to her stomach or maybe not."Put your patch back on, your eye is gross" she said. I opened the door and walked towards Jean and Stuart. "That was entertaining" "Get out of here, I don't want to hurt you," growled Stuart. "I am not going anywhere and don't worry about hurting me" "I'll give you one more chance!" "I said I wasn't going anywhere," I gave two cyclopes a signal then they came by me with their sticks, getting ready to fight. The crowed seem to know what was happening because they started to cheer. I took my sword out and got ready to fight. Category:The Running Man Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Chapter Page